warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Briarlight
Briarpaw is a dark brown she-cat. History In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse :She is born to Graystripe and Millie, along with her brother Bumblekit and her sister Blossomkit. Millie placed her in Mousefur's care before going to get the other kits to watch their first warrior naming ceremony, which is Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Cinderpaw's warrior ceremony. Long Shadows :Her mother and she were the first to catch greencough during the greencough outbreak in ThunderClan. While Millie, her mother, is getting some fresh air, Briarkit weakly tries to play with her mother, asking her if she can act like a mouse so she could catch her. She ends in a bout of coughing. Later, she fears that her mother will die, wailing that if Millie does die, she will never see her again, because she doesn't know the way to StarClan. Leafpool reassures her that Millie will come get her when it's time. They had to move to the abandoned Twoleg house with the other cats who had caught greencough. When Millie is on the edge of death, Briarkit is seen trying to find milk. Honeyfern attempts to make the kit eat a mouse, but Briarkit refuses and wails that she wants her mother. At the end of the book, she is seen with Millie and Graystripe and looking healthier. Sunrise :Briarkit was seen playing innocently with her siblings when a snake began to stalk her, but Honeyfern dove in front of her before it could strike her and got bitten, and later, died. Leafpool gives her a few poppy seeds to calm her because she was very edgy. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Briarpaw has been apprenticed to Thornclaw. Jayfeather briefly remembers how a few days ago, Briarpaw had raced into camp to announce that Firestar had been attacked by a fox. Without thinking, Jayfeather sent her out to find Leafpool before hurrying over to the ShadowClan border. By the time Briarpaw had tracked down Leafpool, Firestar had already lost a life. :She is seen several times on patrols or with her two siblings- Bumblepaw and Blossompaw. She tells Ivypaw to stop being so grumpy, but tries to be friendly to the new apprentice, volunteering to help Ivypaw with battle training, proudly stating that she would be having her final assessment soon. Thornclaw reminds her that she still has three moons to go, but Briarpaw refuses to be put down. :She is play fighting with her siblings when Lionblaze and Dovepaw return from their quest, and later shows Dovepaw what they had done to her nest, stating that she was a hero. Character Pixels File:Briarkit.png|Kit File:Briarpaw1.png|Apprentice Family Members '''Mother:' :Millie:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Father: :Graystripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Brother: :Bumblepaw:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sister: :Blossompaw:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Sister: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member Half-Brother: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Living (As of Eclipse) Grandmother: :Willowpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Uncle: :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :MistyfootRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :StonefurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :MosskitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters